Brotherly Compassion
by Fop626
Summary: As the new king of Makai, Zatch tries to convince to his only sibling that he's at least loved by someone. ONESHOT.


**Fop-chan:** **(Author's note) this is my very first Konjiki no Gash Bell fan fiction. I've been liking Zatch Bell for a while, (A few years to be exact), but I wasn't able to write fan fiction. I was stuck writing other fan fiction. But the main point here is that I don't want any flames or bad comments on my first try of an anime Fanfic Please. **_**PLEASE. **_** Arigato!**

--

I began writing my letter to Kiyo while I sat on my large throne of glory. "Dear Kiyo..." I erased the paper. "No." I didn't want to start the letter that way. I wanted to tell Kiyo so much though. How he helped me become king, how he's doing, and thinks like that. I wish Kiyo was here with me in the mamodo world. I'm all alone in this big castle of mine. All my friends' parents say that they shouldn't disturb a king. But I'm still a kid. I _need_ to have fun and play. It's healthy for a young mamodo boy like me to play outside in the sun with people he cares. Well...there is _one_ mamodo boy who lives in this big castle with me. I wanted to go to school together with him, but he has to finish his military schooling. Since I'm king I tried to stop that since we shouldn't fight anymore to decide the next king and all. It's a new law I just though off. Of course Kiyo helped me. I still miss Kiyo very much. I'll try to figure out a way to get back to the human world. I will. Anyway, back to the boy I was talking about.

While I tried writing my letter I saw him walk gracefully across the clean tiled floors of the castle. School was out so we both stayed home. I watched him as he was playing with a tiny red ball out of boredom. He sure didn't look excited. His large frown and purple eyes were as sad as ever, and his once shiny hair that was like the silver moonlight now turned to a dull grey. His dress-like cloak was a dirty white instead of a pure white gold like it once was, and his skin turned to pale beige instead of fleshy platinum. I was worried about him. Ever since I was king he was acting different and hasn't talked ever since. I miss him too, as much as Kiyo. I wanted to talk to him but remained sitting in front of my letter, studying him.

He threw the small red ball across the floor and watched it roll until it stopped. He would then walk up to the round object, pick it up, and repeat the process. I continued to watch him until he reached a wall. He glanced at the large wall and threw the ball at it in anger. I guess he was mad at it because it was in the way of something. The ball roughly bounced off and flew across the room to the other side. He released an angry grunt from his mouth, revealing shark-like teeth, as he navigated again gracefully to the other side of my rather large throne room. I felt bad for him. I could tell he was lonely. I could also tell he knew I was in here, but he refused to look at me. I was extremely worried about him. Not to be nosey or anything, but I just want to know what was wrong with him. After all, I love him. He's my brother. Zeno Bell.

I couldn't take it anymore. I had to talk to him and find out what's wrong with my brother. I placed the unfinished letter on my desk, along with the pencil, beside me, and pranced up to him with a brotherly smile. "Hi Zeno!"

He still didn't look at me, but he recognized my voice. He looked down at the red ball and lightly stepped on it. "What do you want?" He roughly kicked the ball as I saw it fly.

"Hee-hee." I was a little nervous since I didn't want him mad at me. Whatever the reason I wanted to see if I can take all his anger away. With Zeno that might sound impossible, but for me, I'll never give up. "Nothing."

"Then go away." He started to walk away again but I ended up following him. I couldn't make out of his eyes this time because of his dull grey bangs. He must have scene that I was following him since he showed glistening white teeth under his frowning mouth. He stopped; still within great feet of the balls range. "Why are you following me?" He still didn't look at me.

I hesitated for a moment. I really didn't know why I was following him. I just wanted to. I didn't want him to be lonely. That's all. "Where are you going?" I stopped. That must be the stupidest answer I could come up with. I knew where he was going. He was playing by himself. Alone.

He stopped for a while. I guess he was thinking. Without facing me he went back to walk to his toy that seemed to waiting for him on the other side. He didn't say a word.

I went on rambling. "Wait!" My voice echoed in the large room. "I just wanted to know if you want to play."

"I'm playing something right now." His voice was gruff with his face still to the floor.

"I mean. Maybe we can play something together." I was actually hopeful this time.

He stopped in front of his red prize and, at last, looked at me with his white striped and dark lavender eyes. "You can't be serious."

I gulped but refused to give up. "No. I am. And I also want to talk to you."

He summarily rejected my request and bent down to pick up the ball with his hand that was hidden in his white cloak for some time now. I on the other hand wanted to talk to him. Badly. Every time Kiyo had a problem he'd talk it out with me. If I can talk to Kiyo like that then I should be able to talk to my brother the same way. I just need to work on it, and what better way to do that then to start right now.

"Zeno, please." I begged him with such suppliant in my voice. "If you have a problem please talk to me. You don't need to be scared."

He finally looked at me again. Only this time the dull bangs on his head continued to show the umbrage of his face. "You think I'm afraid? Ha! Why would I tell my problems to a feckless little thing like you?"

"Are you still mad at me because I have the Bao? Is that it?"

Right then and there I felt as if I shouldn't have said that. The next thing I knew five small fingers grabbed my neck, and my head came in contact with the polished floor. I couldn't see him but I heard the harsh words that he spat from his mouth then at me. "Say it again you bastard and I'll make you go through the worst kind of hell you've ever felt!"

I tried turning my head but his strength was potent and unbearable. I knew he was very strong. I mumbled with my face to the floor. I saw the shiny floor fog up as I talked. "Zeno, Please." I tried again. "I didn't mean to say that. I really just want to talk. I meant to get your attention."

"Attention my ass!" He yelled as I cried when he squeezed his hand tighter around my neck. "I know you just want to rub it all in my face!"

I forced myself to gaze up at my older-twin brother. "Why won't you listen to me?"

"Why should I?" He gripped tighter as I coughed and drooled saliva.

I coughed more harshly between my sentences. "Because it's my duty as king...to know about all the mamodo problems of Makai. And besides...you're my brother. Your problem is my problem."

"Shut-up!" His eyes squinted in anger a bit until I saw how part of his figure changed during that time. The dullness in his hair grew more alive and his eyes weren't so sad anymore. He slowly let go of my neck. "Why do you care? Nobody cares about me."

"I do." I wiped the drool off the side of my chin with my forearm. "You might think that now but wait until later."

"You just want to be nice to me now so that you'll be mean to me later. I've been mean to you all your life. How stupid can one be to realize that? And _now_ you're turning all nice on me. You must be setting up something."

"No big-brother." I tried to reason with him again. "I wanted to tell you something after all this time."

He turned his head away from me and threw the red object across the room once more. "Go ahead and say it. Unlikely I would listen anyway." He began to walk. "If you say it will you leave me alone?"

"I promise big-brother." I really didn't want to leave his side just now, but if it makes him feel better then I guess it's for the best. "Zeno. You know I have the Bao, but I didn't pick it myself. I was given Bao."

I noticed his fists curled up into a ball. He really didn't want to hear the word "Bao" come from my mouth, but this was important for him. For the sake of both of us. "Zatch. Just shut-up now!"

"No. I won't!" I felt hot teardrops pouring down my face. "Please listen to me. Just this once. Zeno, please!" I fell on my knees and bawled loudly.

He finally stopped to look at me. My tears watered the tiled floors of the throne room. He ignored his red toy and went up to me. "What is it Zatch?" He said in a very low voice.

I glanced up at him. The light in his skin finally shown at last and his cloak didn't seem so dirty anymore. I sniffed up my tears and gathered up all the courage that I needed as I continued to talk. "It wasn't my choice to inherit the Bao. If it was possible..." I lowered my voice and ducked my head until I was facing my dark blue cloak. "...I could have given it to you!"

I went on crying louder until I looked up at him. He had a new face that I haven't seen before. He took out an arm from his white blanket-like cloak to help me up. "Zatch. You can stop crying now."

I took his offer and came back on my feet until we met each other at eye level. I didn't say anything since tears were in the way. He seemed to understand that and continued to talk. "But you know if I had the Bao the mamodo world would be a whole new different place."

"I don't care. I just want you to be happy." I sniffed up more tears. "I care about you big-brother. No matter what. I love you Zeno."

He looked down at his white shoes and then I witnessed the impossible. A single teardrop made its way down my brother's face and onto the floor. I asked him what was wrong. He replied with a nod and a smile. "Do you really mean that Zatch?"

"Of course I do." I was happier this time. "I don't see much of my friends anymore besides in school. So as long as we both live here together we might as well get along."

More tears cascaded off my brothers face. "Out of all people. You're the only one that cares the most. I now...suddenly feel bad...how I used to treat you in the past." He wiped his tears but they just kept coming.

"It's okay. What's past is past."

"Not for me." Zeno still refused to let it go. "Zatch. I don't want the Bao anymore. It's the least I can do for someone who cares about me so much."

"So, that's all you ever wanted. Someone to care for you? A friend?"

He nodded. "Yes. Zatch. For all the horrible things I've done to you. I'm sorry..."

"Zeno..." I hushed him by placing a comfortable hand on his shoulder. "It's okay. I know you're sorry."

I froze when he came closer to my face and embraced my whole being with his. His arms fell all around me as I did the same in return. "Thank you Zatch." He whispered.

He cried harder on my shoulder making it wet. But I didn't care. I wanted him to cry his heart out. I carefully patted his back and rubbed it in comfort. "It's okay Zeno." I led him to my throne and we sat on it together. It was big enough to fit the both of us. "How do you feel now?" I asked him.

"Like a king." He rested his head on my shoulder. "I owe you one big time little bro."

I knew he was feeling much better and I was glad as ever. "You don't have to."

He noticed my unfinished letter on the desk nearby and picked it up. "What's this?" He said shoving it in my face.

"Oh this?" I took it from his hands. "I was starting a letter to give to Kiyo." I sounded very proud. "You remember Kiyo don't you?"

"He was your book owner. Yes, I remember him." He thought for a moment until he sighed sadly.

"What the matter now Z?" I tilted my head making it lean on one of the throne's arms.

"Now you're calling me Z? Ha! Nice nickname." Yes, he was feeling better. "I just...never mind..."

"C'mon! Tell me." I leaned my head on his shoulder this time.

"Well, it's just that...if you're writing to Kiyo...can I write to Dufort?"

"Sure! Anything you want!" I tried looking for another sheet, but had another idea cooped up in my little mind. "I have another idea."

He looked at me confused.

"Why don't we write the letters later?" I placed my letter back and jumped off my throne. He followed me.

"Then what?" He asked.

I looked for the red ball on the floor, picked it up, and threw it at him. He caught it perfectly. "Let's go play outside first Z. It's such a nice day. And then maybe we can go for a walk. Even though we're brothers we need to get acquainted with one another."

"For once you're right." He did a fake bow. "King Zatch."

I laughed and he laughed back. That was the first time we laughed together. I'll never forget this moment. I reached out and grabbed his hand. He jumped a little but weakly smiled. He would need to get used to this as we walked out the large castle together. Hand in hand.

Once outside I beamed as bright as the sunshine above us and gave my brother a hug. "I love you Zeno."

He slightly blushed and looked at me with a fairly large smile. His silver bangs shined liked white gold mixed with platinum and his lavender eyes were vivacious and caring. "I love you too Zatch."

I smiled on his shoulder as I realized that, by gazing into his eyes of truth, he was very asseverate and honest. I'm glad I have a twin. A brother. I single teardrop rolled down my face and I wasn't worried about him any longer.

Only our brother to brother love can keep close us together now.

_Zatch Bell_

**--**

**Fop-chan: Zatch would probably never say something like this, but it's my first try in Zatch Bell fanfiction. This is more like a brother to brother type of love and not incest or anything like that. Once again, please no bad comments and flames. Please. Arigato!**


End file.
